


Там, где блики солнца на гранях льдин

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Стив и Баки мечтают, думают о северном сиянии и черничном пироге, а также надеются на лучшее.





	Там, где блики солнца на гранях льдин

— Баки, а знаешь, что я еще подумал? — они сидят на узкой и немного скрипучей кровати Стива. Баки отдыхает, расположившись рядом и подперев голову руками, а Стив рисует и продолжает мысль: 

— Я читаю сейчас про Северный полюс. Про экспедиции, заснеженные пути и море, что покоится под слоями льда. Там, где северное сияние и невыносимо долгая ночь.

Там, где будто даже воздух замерзает, при каждом вдохе разбиваясь и раня горло осколками. Там... — на секунду застывает, задумавшись, и сразу же в его красочный монолог вклинивается Баки.

— ...именно там, под бесчисленными слоями льда, как горошину под матрасами и принцессами, можно найти тайный рецепт черничного пирога твоей мамы! — Баки смеется.

— Так и хранятся все секреты государственной важности, чтоб ты знал! — пытается отшутиться Стив. Случай про рецепт пирога — довольно давняя история, но Баки наверняка и на пенсии будет поддразнивать уже почтенного и поседевшего мистера Роджерса.

А дело было вот в чем: в тот раз, когда Баки пытался выведать для матери рецепт пирога, Стив, кажется, чем-то расстроил Сару и не хотел ничего спрашивать, чтобы дать ей немного остыть. И от просьбы Баки попытался увильнуть — мол, это самая тайная тайна нашей семьи, хранимая за семью печатями, — при этом покрываясь пятнами стыда за вроде как вранье. Конечно, Баки не поверил и был прав, Стив сразу же и признался. Позже рецепт успешно перекочевал в кулинарную книгу миссис Барнс, но тогда Баки изрядно развеселила неловкая и очевидная попытка слукавить, так что при случае он припоминает Стиву его неумение врать хоть чуточку правдоподобно.

Стив, бросив почти укоряющий взгляд, продолжает:

— Так вот. Там, в далеких краях, затерянных в льдинах... — рассказ об исследовательских станциях, храбрых обмороженных людях или просто о завораживающей жестокой красоте длится и длится. 

— А льды голубее всего на свете! — Стив опять размечтался, карандаш рваной дугой скользит по листу, видимо, уже вырисовывая сияющие разломы и глыбы где-то далеко в Арктике.

— Ой, все ты врешь, Стиви! Не бывает льда голубее твоих глаз! — этот очаровательный собой, но невыносимый молодой человек подмигивает и кокетливо склоняет голову, открывая шею, будто девица, ожидающая поцелуя. 

— Перестань, Бак! — Стив переводит тему: — Кстати, небось встречаетесь с Мегги сегодня вечером. Наверняка ее глаза еще голубее. Так что не мели чепухи!

— Э, нет! Только одна холодная красотка у меня на уме! Ледяные глаза и такое же сердце, ах, почему же она неприступна и не снисходит к страданиям Барнса?! — Баки почти напевает, еле сдерживаясь, но смешки все же пробиваются сквозь показательно печальную речь.

Стив со всей силы хлопает Баки по плечу, со смехом возмущаясь и краснея. Баки хохочет. Все как обычно — этот нахал опять засыпает бедного друга шуточками.

А Стив рисует бескрайние ледяные просторы, величественные, безбрежные, наполненные сверкающей белой пустотой. На переднем плане — силуэты его и Баки, прижавшихся нос к носу, плотно укутанных в плед по самые глаза, как эскимосские дети. В этот сине-зелёный, выцветший плед обычно и заворачивается Стив, когда они в холода сидят вместе на его кровати или когда он снова чем-нибудь болеет.

Стиву нравится. Хотя и нечасто Стив доволен своими рисунками, но этот, как ему кажется, отличный. Огромные льдины, неподъемные, промерзшие до основания пласты, а на них сидят Стив и Баки, маленькие (особенно Стив) и прислонившиеся друг к другу. Ноги Баки будто болтаются, свисая с отвесной ледяной глыбы. Как взаправду — Баки и сейчас не сидит смирно, покачивая ступней.

Баки склоняется к узкому плечу друга, заглядывая в рисунок, хвалит Стива, ерошит и снова приглаживает тонкие светлые волосы.

— Мы обязательно там побываем, правда, Бак? — спрашивает Стив, совсем забывая, что постоянно мерзнет и сляжет с ангиной от любого сквозняка из незаклеенного окна. Да и им обоим холод не нравится.

— Конечно, Стиви, — кто знает, как оно там будет. А вдруг?


End file.
